First
by Blythe-chan
Summary: A quel moment un premier rendez-vous peut-il devenir le début d'une belle histoire ? "Merci Karin !" "Je t'en prie. Si ça peut te permettre de mettre la main sur l'héritage Uchiwa, c'est avec plaisir, déclara nonchalamment mon amie." "Attends, je rêve ou tu nous vois déjà mariés ? demandais-je. En plus, ce que tu vises c'est l'héritage ?" - Sakura&Karin UA & OOC


Salut à tous ! :D

Ô inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! Je regardais un film hier soir (The last song pour les curieux) quand deux répliques m'ont données une idée de one-shot (des fois, il m'en faut peu) : et, un peu moins de douze heures plus tard, le voici ! ^^ Il est d'une taille beaucoup plus raisonnable que le précédent et cette fois, je l'ai réellement écrit d'une traite. Bon, okay. De deux traites mais -hé !- c'était super tard quand j'ai commencé et mon lit me faisait carrément de l'œil alors j'ai craqué.

Brefouille, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :)

Petite note : Oh, t'as vu la feinte un peu ?! Hm, désolée.

Je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser pour mon retard sur mes deux autres fics et prévenir ceux qui attendent la suite de "Et si ?" (s'il y en a encore ^^''') que le chapitre trois est presque terminé. J'ai d'ailleurs bon espoir de pouvoir le poster d'ici demain ou après-demain !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture pour de vrai cette fois :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec.

~ 5/08/2015 : **ghost. chantilly** , je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre ailleurs alors si jamais tu repasses par là, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! :) (Le fait que tu aies précisé que ce n'était pas pour les gâteaux la rend encore plus mignonne ! :P)

.

* * *

 _First_

* * *

.

Je me fixais d'un air désespéré dans le miroir de ma chambre. Cela faisait déjà quatre fois que je changeais de tenue et rien ne parvenait à me satisfaire.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un sac à patates dans tout ? couinais-je avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. C'est fini, j'abandonne. Je n'irai pas, déclarais-je d'une voix décidée à Karin qui me regardait d'un air consterné.

\- Sakura Haruno, ça fait des semaines que Naruto travaille à ce rendez-vous et il est hors de question que j'entende mon fatigant cousin se plaindre pendant des heures que tu as gâché son dur labeur en posant un lapin à l'heureux élu. Alors tu vas choisir une tenue, arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous. Et si j'ai besoin de te mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses pour te donner de l'élan, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, me menaça mon amie aux cheveux rouges.

\- Mais Karin… commençais-je à me plaindre.

\- Il n'y a pas de « Karin » qui tienne ! Il nous reste deux heures pour te préparer alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de commencer à réellement réfléchir à ta tenue. Je te laisse dix minutes. Et si tu n'as pas choisi quelque chose une fois ces dix minutes écoulées, je te promets que je t'habillerai moi-même.

Je blêmis immédiatement. Karin était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et il était absolument hors de question que je la laisse jouer à la poupée avec moi. Le résultat était bien trop impossible à prévoir. Je me reconcentrai alors avec l'énergie du désespoir sur le contenu de mon armoire que j'avais consciencieusement étalé sur le sol au fil de mes essayages successifs.

Il me restait neuf minutes.

...

\- Eh bah tu vois ! S'exclama Karin. Je savais bien que tu finirais par trouver quelque chose !

Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir, détaillant soigneusement chaque partie de mon corps, à la recherche du moindre problème. J'avais fini par opter pour un tee-shirt rose pâle avec quelques motifs de fleurs plus foncés, une salopette short en jean et un long gilet en maille d'un gris chiné puisque les soirées pouvaient encore être fraîches en ce mois de Juin. Décidant que je me sentais à l'aise dans ces vêtements, je quittais mon miroir du regard pour me tourner vers mon amie. Amie qui me tendit d'office un long sautoir en perle et une paire de talons noirs. Je passais le collier autour de ma nuque sans rien dire mais je grimaçais face aux chaussures que Karin me présentait.

\- A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt pensé à-

\- Je sais exactement à quoi tu avais pensé Sakura, me coupa-t-elle. Et, moi vivante, il est hors de question que tu quittes cet appartement en Converses, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

\- Mais je-

\- Sérieusement Sakura ! s'exclama Karin consternée. C'est d'Itachi Uchiwa qu'il s'agit, pas du premier clampin venu ! On parle du dieu grec qui se dispute les faveurs des filles du monde entier avec la seule concurrence qu'il a : en l'occurrence, son apollon de petit frère.

\- Karin, le petit frère en question est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Itachi m'a vue prendre des bains avec Sasuke quand j'avais encore trois ans. Je pense que je ne suis plus à ça près, lui fis-je remarquer, un peu dépitée par ce que j'étais en train de dire.

\- Justement ! Je t'assure que ce soir, tu ne veux pas qu'il pense à la version de toi âgée de trois ans, fesses à l'air dans une baignoire avec son petit frère. Tu veux qu'il pense à la version de vingt ans à laquelle il a légalement le droit de faire tout ce qu'il veut tant que tu es consentante, débita Karin sous mon air ahuri : mon amie avait toujours une vision tellement personnelle des choses. Alors comme je suis sympa, je t'autorise à prendre des ballerines pour la fin de la soirée mais pour le début, c'est talons obligatoires. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, renifla-t-elle en voyant mon regard suppliant, c'est pour ton bien et j'ai seulement pris des cinq centimètres.

Ce qui, croyez-moi, était plutôt un exploit et constituait un deuxième argument de choc en plus de l'histoire avec la baignoire. Comme elle avait déjà accepté de faire un compromis, je m'emparais des chaussures et les enfilai immédiatement pour essayer d'assouplir le cuir.

\- Parfait, s'exclama ma colocataire. Il n'y a plus qu'à s'occuper de la coiffure !

Pendant que Karin essayait de réaliser sur mes cheveux la, je cite, « superbe coiffure du mannequin de la page 10 de _Konoha Fashion_ », je réfléchissais rapidement à ce qui m'avait amenée à devoir faire tout ça.

...

Un mois plus tôt, Sasuke nous avait appris qu'Itachi, son frère aîné de six années, avait passé avec succès l'examen du barreau et décidé de rejoindre le cabinet d'avocat Uchiwa situé à Konoha, devenant ainsi le nouvel associé de leur père. Parti à Tokyo pour ses études, nous ne l'avions revu durant toutes ces années qu'à l'occasion de certaines périodes de vacances et la plupart des membres de notre groupe d'amis avait été ravie de la nouvelle. Pour ma part, j'avais certes été très contente d'apprendre le retour de l'aîné Uchiwa mais le plaisir de la nouvelle avait été quelque peu gâché par un incident qui s'était produit quelques jours auparavant. Je m'explique.

Tous les membres de notre groupe d'amis s'étaient retrouvés à une soirée étudiante organisée par la fac d'économie dans laquelle se trouvaient Sasuke et Naruto. A la fin de la soirée, nous avions décidé qu'il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer chez nous et nous nous étions donc tous entassés dans l'appartement que partageaient mes deux meilleurs amis depuis le début de leurs études dans le supérieur, soient deux ans maintenant. Tout le monde étant bien imbibé, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire à la merveilleuse idée de Naruto de faire un action/vérité « parce que, hé, ça va être sympa, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps et tout ». Et après avoir lâchement choisi « vérité », je m'étais retrouvée obligée de dévoiler le nom de mon, je cite, « amoureux chéri secret » à l'oreille de Naruto. Comme j'étais quelqu'un de parole et surtout parce que j'étais absolument certaine que ce dernier ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain au vue de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, je m'étais retrouvée à chuchoter le nom d'Itachi à l'oreille du blondinet. Dit blondinet qui n'avait absolument rien oublié le lendemain matin pour mon plus grand malheur.

Du coup, en apprenant le retour d'Itachi, j'avais été un peu inquiète des plans tordus que risquait de pondre le cerveau tout aussi tordu de Naruto. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. J'étais à peu près passée par toutes les situations clichées possibles et imaginables, de la fameuse « Je te pousse et tu rentres dans la personne en face de toi et oh ! Tiens donc, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Itachi ? », en passant par « Dis, elle est vraiment jolie Sakura-chan, hein Itachi ? C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit encore célibataire ! » jusqu'à la dernière en date qui m'avait conduite à ce futur rendez-vous : « Oh Sakura, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir tester ce nouveau bar avec toi samedi soir finalement ! Mais je suis sûr qu'Itachi se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas Itachi ? Vous n'avez qu'à considérer ça comme un rendez-vous ! ».

Le problème principal étant que Naruto avait été tellement fin et discret dans ses démarches que je craignais tout bonnement qu'Itachi ait tout compris. Parce que, franchement, à ce niveau, qui n'aurait pas compris ? Pour ne rien arranger, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à rougir comme une collégienne quand son regard noir me fixait. L'aîné Uchiwa était un professionnel en lancé de regards intenses et il semblait toujours trouver l'occasion de les tester sur moi, s'amusant des diverses réactions que causait chez moi la gêne qu'il me faisait ressentir.

...

Le rendez-vous de ce soir me stressait donc pour plusieurs raisons : que ce soit le fait qu'Itachi ait plus ou moins compris que je ne le voyais plus comme un grand frère depuis que j'avais compris la différence entre les filles et les garçons, le fait que mon expérience dans les relations amoureuses frôle le zéro absolu ou encore le fait que le seul et unique rendez-vous que j'ai jamais eu ait été une catastrophe totale. Il avait beau dater de trois mois plus tôt, l'incident était toujours frais dans ma mémoire.

Après des semaines à flirter avec moi, Suigetsu, un jeune homme en fac de médecine avec Karin et moi, m'avait proposé un rencard que j'avais accepté après seulement une légère hésitation. J'étais célibataire, le seul garçon qui m'intéressait ne voyait sans doute en moi qu'une petite sœur et se trouvait à ce moment à des centaines de kilomètres, et, pour ne rien gâcher, Suigetsu était plutôt charmant. Je n'avais donc aucune réelle raison de refuser. Nous avions rapidement convenu d'une date et choisi de passer l'après-midi en ville avant d'aller au cinéma en fin de journée. Un programme plutôt simple mais sympa. C'est en sortant du cinéma que les problèmes avaient commencé.

Suigetsu m'avait proposé de venir boire un verre chez lui mais j'avais décliné, décidant que je ne le connaissais pas encore assez bien pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui dans son appartement. Mon refus lui avait déplu et après une dispute qui avait rapidement dégénéré pendant laquelle il m'avait bien fait comprendre que son plan d'origine était, je cite, « de se faire une petite sortie sympa avant de s'envoyer en l'air », nos chemins s'étaient séparés pour ne plus se croiser.

Et j'avais décidé d'arrêter là les expériences de rendez-vous : celle ci m'avait largement suffit et le regard colérique de Suigetsu ainsi que les gestes brusques qu'il avait eu envers moi pendant notre dispute m'avaient un peu refroidie.

...

Une exclamation satisfaite de Karin me tira de mes pensées. Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse, épatée du résultat de son dur labeur. Mon amie avait légèrement ondulé mes cheveux puis elle avait pris une mèche de chaque côté de mon visage avant de les torsader et les regrouper derrière ma tête avec une barrette de bois rectangulaire. Quant à ma mèche habituelle, elle avait rarement été aussi bien mise, survolant mon front dans un arrondi parfait. Le rendu était simple mais sophistiqué et la coiffure s'assortissait parfaitement bien avec ma tenue.

\- C'est… C'est vraiment super, dis-je d'une voix emplie d'admiration. Merci Karin !

\- Je t'en prie. Si ça peut te permettre de mettre la main sur l'héritage Uchiwa, c'est avec plaisir, déclara nonchalamment mon amie.

\- Attends, je rêve ou tu nous vois déjà mariés ? demandais-je ébahie. Et en plus, ce que tu vises c'est l'héritage ? Je devrais peut-être dire à Sasuke de se méfier, réfléchis-je à haute voix avec un sourire malicieux.

\- T'es bête, soupira Karin. Et puis figure-toi que j'ai abandonné l'idée de sortir avec Sasuke ! Maintenant, s'il se décide à enfin se rendre compte qu'il ne peut absolument pas passer à côté d'une personne aussi merveilleuse que moi, ce sera à lui de ramper.

J'offris un sourire tendre à ma colocataire. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke pour ne pas être intéressé alors que, je le savais, Karin remplissait parfaitement tous les critères qu'il recherchait chez une potentielle copine.

\- Tu es effectivement merveilleuse et mon meilleur ami est un crétin qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a loupée, confirmais-je d'une voix convaincue.

Karin me lança un regard plein de gratitude. Elle avait beau en rire, je savais que le refus de Sasuke l'avait blessée plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai moi aussi un rendez-vous ce soir, me confia-t-elle d'une voix complice. Ça s'est décidé un peu à la dernière minute mais j'ai un bon pressentiment.

\- Vraiment ? Je le connais ? m'excitais-je immédiatement, ravie de la nouvelle.

Etonnamment, Karin eut l'air un peu embêté.

\- Ouais… A ce propos, je ne pense pas que ça t'embête mais je préfère te demander histoire d'être sûre, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- De quoi tu parles ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Ce soir, c'est, enfin… C'est avec Suigetsu que je sors, m'avoua-t-elle. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était ok avec toi. Par rapport au rendez-vous que vous avez eu.

La nouvelle me scotcha. Avec Suigetsu ? Un peu mal à l'aise, je fixais mon amie sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle savait déjà que notre rendez-vous n'avait pas été une réussite mais je ne lui avais jamais confié les détails. J'avais seulement prétexté une incompatibilité de caractère pour justifier l'échec de la sortie. Devais-je lui dire que Suigetsu m'avait fait un peu peur ? Ou était-ce moi qui avais seulement mal compris ce jour là ? Après tout, il s'agissait de mon premier rendez-vous. J'avais peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait causé le malentendu et la dispute que nous avions finis par avoir. Comment savoir ?

Karin s'agita devant mon silence prolongé. Je fis donc un choix rapide. Contrairement à moi, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs relations et elle n'en était pas à son premier rendez-vous. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et si elle souhaitait sortir avec Suigetsu, je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de l'en empêcher.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci ma belle, lui assurais-je. S'il t'intéresse, alors fonce, terminais-je avec un sourire. Et si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux toujours m'appeler, rajoutais-je en décidant de jouer la sécurité.

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ait un problème ? rigola Karin. Si ça se passe mal, je rentrerai. Et je t'attendrai avec impatience pour que tu me racontes ta soirée en détails !

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà préparé les questions de l'interrogatoire que tu vas me faire passer ? demandais-je en riant.

\- Absolument ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance d'apprendre des trucs personnels sur Itachi Uchiwa ! Je compte vendre ces informations à prix d'or.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, soupirais-je en secouant la tête, amusée.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores.

...

Je courais de toutes mes forces, maudissant les talons que je portais. Les ruelles défilaient devant moi, m'éloignant toujours davantage du bar où j'étais censée retrouver Itachi. J'étais presque arrivée sur le lieu de mon rendez-vous quand Karin m'avait appelée. Les sanglots étouffés que j'avais entendus dans sa voix en décrochant mon téléphone m'avaient immédiatement affolée. Je m'étais sentie un peu rassurée quand Karin avait commencé à employer toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait pour décrire à quel point Suigetsu s'était comporté comme un crétin. Mon amie allait bien elle était juste déçue et furieuse contre le jeune homme. Seulement, mon inquiétude s'était ravivée lorsque, une seconde avant qu'elle ne raccroche, j'avais discerné une voix colérique que je connaissais pour l'avoir déjà entendue. La voix de Suigetsu. Depuis, je n'arrivais plus à joindre Karin.

Cette dernière m'ayant dit qu'elle se trouvait à quelques minutes à peine du bar où je devais me rendre, j'avais immédiatement décidé de la rejoindre. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de ce que pouvait faire Suigetsu mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de laisser ma colocataire seule avec lui. Pas quand il semblait à ce point en colère. Des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention et je reconnus rapidement les acteurs de la dispute. Je les avais trouvés. Je m'engouffrai dans l'allée d'où provenaient les cris et finis par presque rentrer de plein fouet dans Karin.

\- Sakura ? s'étonna cette dernière. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais… commençais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'étais inquiè-

\- Tiens donc… me coupa une voix sarcastique, me faisant sursauter et me tourner face à son propriétaire. Comme on se retrouve ma jolie rose, susurra Suigetsu avec un sourire ironique. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt.

\- Suigetsu, le saluais-je en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains. Tu nous excuseras mais il faut qu'on y aille, ajoutais-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée avant de saisir la main de Karin et de la tirer vers la sortie de l'allée.

\- Hop hop hop, où vous devez aller comme ça ? Restez un peu, on pourrait s'amuser tous les trois, pépia Suigetsu, un sourire me faisant froid dans le dos vissé sur ses lèvres.

\- Pardon ? s'énerva Karin. Tu me proposes un rendez-vous parce que tu penses que tu pourras facilement me sauter et maintenant il te faut aussi Sakura ? T'as vraiment un problème espèce de connard, lui cracha-t-elle. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir, termina-t-elle d'une voix glaciale avant de me traîner vers la sortie.

Notre tentative de fuite fût brutalement stoppée par la main de Suigetsu qui s'abattit violemment sur le poignet de Karin. Il tira brusquement mon amie vers lui et cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur sous la force de son emprise.

\- Karin ! m'exclamais-je, inquiète devant la tournure que prenaient les événements.

J'étais vraiment stupide. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir ici seule ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas pris une minute de plus pour prévenir Itachi ? Je fixais mon amie qui essayait de se débattre sans savoir quoi faire. Ce fût un bruit de claque qui me fît réagir.

\- Ne la touche pas espèce de connard ! hurlais-je avant de me jeter dans la bataille.

La main de Suigetsu allait s'abattre sur mon visage quand une voix forte retentit vers l'entrée de l'allée, nous figeant tous.

\- Sakura ? appela un timbre que je connaissais bien.

\- Itachi ? demandais-je, ébahie alors qu'une vague de soulagement me submergeait. Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- On devait se retrouver il y a déjà dix minutes : comme ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être en retard, j'étais un peu inquiet donc j'ai décidé d'aller à ta rencontre, expliqua posément ce dernier en s'avançant dans l'obscurité de l'allée. Pourquoi tu- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? nous interrogea-t-il quand il vit dans quelle situation nous nous trouvions.

\- C'est, c'est rien, bredouillais-je lamentablement. On allait-

\- Je vois que tu m'as facilement trouvé un remplaçant, me coupa Suigetsu, l'air soudainement encore plus furieux qu'avant.

Je tressaillis devant la rage qui émanait de lui, reculant inconsciemment d'un pas, me rapprochant ainsi d'Itachi qui se positionna à mes côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est le problème mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir, dit ce dernier à Suigetsu, d'une voix menaçante.

\- Il se passe que j'avais un _charmant_ rendez-vous avec cette rousse volcanique jusqu'à ce que ta copine débarque, résuma Suigetsu avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Finalement, c'est celle là que je veux, déclara-t-il en repoussant violemment Karin après m'avoir pointée du doigt.

Cette dernière me rejoignit rapidement en courant alors que je blanchissais subitement, me sentant nauséeuse. Le seul et unique rendez-vous que j'avais eu avec Suigetsu m'avait suffit. Je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche. Plus jamais. Je demandais à Karin si elle allait bien quand Suigetsu reprit la parole.

\- C'est vrai que la première fois elle ne m'a pas laissé la sauter mais je suis sûr que j'aurais plus de chance cette fois ci. Au deuxième rendez-vous je suppose que c'est réglo, n'est-ce pas _chérie_ ? continua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Ne la touche pas, s'interposa Itachi avant de faire de son corps une barrière entre Suigetsu et moi.

Je frissonnais devant le ton glacial qu'il avait employé. De nature calme, Itachi était rarement furieux mais, quand il le devenait, les choses pouvaient très rapidement dégénérer. Et malgré le fait que Suigetsu soit un véritable connard, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de dangereux. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'il y ait un blessé. Malheureusement, le charmant gentleman qu'était Suigetsu n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'arrêter là.

\- Ooh… Je commence à comprendre, ricana-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Tu te l'es faite c'est ça ?

J'étais mortifiée : comment la situation avait-elle pu en arriver à ce point ?

\- La ferme, répondit Itachi en crispant ses poings.

\- Apparemment pas ! C'est pas grave, je me ferai un plaisir d'explorer son petit corps pour la première fois !

Je rougis furieusement. Comment savait-il seulement que j'étais vierge ? Merde, est-ce que ça se voyait à ce point ? Est-ce que je me baladais avec une pancarte autour du cou indiquant « Virginité incarnée » sans le savoir ? Suigetsu continuant à parler, je quittai mes pensées pour l'écouter de nouveau.

\- C'est mon côté généreux tu vois ? Je suis sûr qu'elle-

Un violent coup de poing l'interrompit brusquement et il s'écroula sur le sol, avant qu'un Uchiwa enragé ne se jette sur lui.

\- Itachi ! Arrête, ne fais pas ça ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Arrête ! hurlais-je alors que Karin poussait un cri de surprise.

Mais ce dernier, ivre de colère, continua à frapper Suigetsu, encore et encore.

\- Ça suffit Itachi, arrête ! criais-je les larmes aux yeux en me précipitant vers eux pour essayer de le retenir.

Mon contact soudain sembla le calmer légèrement et il finit par stopper ses coups avant de se relever, le regard glacial et la respiration haletante.

\- Ne l'approche plus jamais, menaça-t-il Suigetsu. Parce que si jamais je te revois près d'elle, je te jure que je ne me retiendrai pas, termina-t-il, inflexible.

Se désintéressant de Suigetsu qui se releva difficilement avant de s'éloigner, il se retourna vers moi et tendit lentement sa main dans ma direction, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

\- Sakura, viens, on y va, dit-il d'une voix douce. Karin, toi aussi.

Je n'hésitais qu'une seconde avant de saisir sa main. Cette main, qui était encore si menaçante à peine une minute plus tôt, devint tendre et délicate en s'emparant de la mienne. Nous nous tournâmes ensuite vers Karin qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu viens ? lui redemandais-je, n'ayant aucune envie de la laisser seule.

\- Non, je… Je vais rentrer, répondit cette dernière. J'ai envie d'être un peu tranquille.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? m'inquiétais-je.

\- Oui, ne… Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, me sourit doucement Karin. On se voit demain.

\- D'accord… abdiquais-je. Mais envoie-moi un message une fois que tu es arrivée à l'appart', okay ?

\- Promis. Merci pour… Pour tout, dit-elle en nous regardant avec gratitude.

Itachi hocha la tête avec un léger sourire tandis que je précipitai vers mon amie pour la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Hey, c'est normal ma belle ! m'exclamais-je. Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir rester toute seule ? redemandais-je en m'écartant un peu.

\- Certaine, sourit Karin. J'ai juste envie d'une bonne douche et de me coucher. J'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la soirée, dit-elle avec un petit rire forcé.

\- D'accord, on se voit demain alors, lui assurais-je d'une voix tendre.

\- Promis, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Itachi reprit alors d'office ma main et nous mîmes en route en silence, digérant progressivement ce qui venait de se passer.

...

Nous étions presque arrivés au bar où nous étions censés avoir rendez-vous lorsqu'Itachi me surprit en s'arrêtant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétais-je. Tu- Oh ! Est-ce que Suigetsu t'a blessé ? C'est ça ? Tu es blessé ? commençais-je à paniquer.

\- Calme-toi Sakura, rigola doucement Itachi. Je vais très bien, il ne m'a pas touché, me rassura-t-il tranquillement. Je voulais juste, eh bien, tu sais…

\- Euh… hésitais-je un peu. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas très clair Itachi, dis-je avec un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ça va, je… Ecoute, ça va Itachi, ce n'est pas grave. Suigetsu n'aurait jamais dû agir comme il l'a fait. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. Moi je ne t'en veux pas, dis-je avec un léger sourire en resserrant légèrement mon emprise sur sa main.

Itachi fixa nos mains entrelacées d'un regard si intense que je commençais à rougir. Franchement, on n'avait pas idée d'avoir un regard si indécent ! Me voyant commencer à m'agiter comme je le faisais toujours quand j'étais gênée, il esquissa un sourire taquin avant de relever nos mains vers son visage et de déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de la mienne.

Médusée, je restais figée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de mon cœur qui semblait avoir décidé que sortir de ma poitrine pourrait être une excellente idée. Mortifiée, je me demandais si les battements sourds qui résonnaient dans ma cage thoracique étaient audibles quand Itachi laissa échapper un rire bref avant de pousser un soupir fatigué.

\- Sérieusement Sakura, comment est-ce que tu as pu laisser cet abruti avoir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous avec toi ? m'interrogea-t-il d'un ton consterné.

La question soudaine me désarçonna. Avait-il finalement renoncé à l'idée de me taquiner ?

 _« Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de me ridiculiser encore plus, songeais-je rapidement, dépitée par mes réactions. »_

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, bredouillais-je. Je suppose que c'était plutôt agréable de sentir que je l'intéressais ? terminais-je d'une voix interrogative. A ma décharge, il avait l'air tout à fait normal à ce moment là. C'est quand j'ai refusé d'aller boire un verre chez lui après la séance de ciné' que j'ai commencé à voir qui il était réellement. Il m'a juste traitée d'allumeuse et il est parti furieux.

\- Toi ? Une allumeuse ? Ce gars est un crétin, soupira Itachi.

\- Je… Je m'en veux pour Karin… murmurais-je d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? me demanda doucement Itachi, en passant un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage.

\- J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû lui dire comment il était. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, dis-je d'une voix étouffée, les larmes aux yeux. Mais je n'étais pas sûre que… Enfin je veux dire, c'était seulement mon premier rendez-vous alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être moi qui avais un problème tu vois ? expliquais-je timidement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce mec est un connard. Et tu n'as aucun problème Sakura, m'assura Itachi en me fixant intensément.

\- Si- si tu le dis, marmonnais-je en tournant la tête, sentant mes joues rougir de nouveau.

Franchement, quelle idée de regarder les gens de cette manière aussi ? Quelle personne pourrait être capable de rester de marbre face à un regard pareil ? Pas moi assurément.

\- Je ne te le dis pas, je te le certifie, glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sursautais brusquement : je ne l'avais pas vu se rapprocher. Mais quand j'eu tourné la tête pour lui faire face, nous nous retrouvâmes avec seulement quelques centimètres pour séparer nos deux visages. Rouge au possible, je commençais à reculer quand Itachi posa ses mains sur ma taille, étouffant dans l'œuf ma tentative de fuite. Une chaleur étrange se répandit dans mon corps, avant de se concentrer à l'endroit où reposaient ses deux mains. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi faible face à son toucher ?

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? souffla-t-il, l'air amusé.

\- Je… J'allais… bredouillais-je lamentablement en posant mes mains sur son torse pour essayer de le faire s'écarter.

\- Sakura, arrête de me fuir, susurra Itachi, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Je sais que tu sais que je sais que je te plais.

 _« Quoi ? »_

\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je fort délicatement, complètement perdue. J'ai perdu le fil après le deuxième « sais », expliquais-je honteuse.

Itachi leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer en reposant son regard sur moi, l'air encore plus amusé qu'avant.

\- Tu sais quoi, commença-t-il, un sourire dans la voix, puisque les mots ne suffisent pas, je suis d'avis de passer aux actes.

\- De qu-

Une pression soudaine sur mes lèvres m'interrompit. Les yeux écarquillés, je me figeais en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _..._

 _« Itachi m'embrasse. »_

 _« Itachi est actuellement en train de m'embrasser. »_

 _« Je suis en train de me faire embrasser par Itachi Uchiwa. »_

 _..._

\- Sakura, tu réfléchis tellement fort que j'entends les rouages de ton cerveau jusqu'ici, soupira Itachi en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres.

Je fis de nouveau concurrence à une tomate. Et je n'avais pas encore entendu la suite.

\- Je compte recommencer d'ici quelques secondes, me prévint-il, alors si tu pouvais participer un peu, je suis sûr que ça deviendrait beaucoup plus agréable pour nous deux, conclut-il avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Encore un peu raide, je fermai néanmoins les yeux en essayant de me détendre. Je sentis alors la bouche d'Itachi se poser plusieurs fois sur la mienne avec la légèreté d'une plume. Comme s'il craignait qu'un geste trop brusque ne m'effraie. A vrai dire, c'était certainement le cas. Avait-il seulement conscience du fait qu'il s'agissait de mon premier baiser ? Quoique ce serait vraiment étonnant puisque je gardais farouchement ce secret depuis des années. La seule personne au courant était Naruto. Naruto qui avait tout fait pour me pousser dans les bras du beau brun ces dernières semaines. Naruto qui avait tellement de mal avec le fait de garder un secret.

Merde. Itachi était carrément au courant.

Une prise plus forte sur ma taille me ramena à la réalité. Itachi qui avait dû me sentir ailleurs m'avait rapprochée de lui, de telle sorte que ma poitrine frôlait un peu plus son torse. Mauvaise idée. Il allait forcément sentir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qui n'avait apparemment pas laissé tomber son idée de sortir un peu pour voir du pays. Je sentis ses lèvres se tendre en un fin sourire. Il les avait sentis. Sa main droite quitta soudainement ma taille pour remonter légèrement et aller délicatement caresser mes côtes avant que son bras ne s'enroule davantage autour de moi, me collant plus franchement à son torse cette fois ci. Mais ses gestes avaient été si doux, si _tendres_ que je décidais de jeter ma gêne et mes hésitations aux oubliettes. C'était mon premier baiser et, ô miracle, il s'agissait d'Itachi : il était grand temps que j'en profite. Ma décision prise, je me haussais légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, pressant un peu plus mes lèvres contre celles d'Itachi avant de refermer mes doigts sur son tee-shirt.

Apparemment ravi que je me décide enfin à agir, ce dernier me plaqua un peu plus contre son torse, me faisant légèrement me cambrer. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement contre les miennes, respectant le rythme lent que j'avais inconsciemment imposé avec mes hésitations précédentes. Je sursautais en sentant soudainement quelque chose de doux et humide contre mes lèvres, me tendant une nouvelle fois. Certes, j'avais la théorie bien en tête mais savoir comment faire et le faire étaient deux choses bien différentes. Et si je m'y prenais mal ? Et si je-

\- Naruto me l'a dit, me souffla Itachi d'une voix amusée après s'être reculé de quelques millimètres.

\- Naruto t'a dit quoi ?

\- Je suis plutôt flatté d'être le premier à te toucher de cette manière, susurra-t-il avec un sourire satisfait tandis que je maudissais le blondinet et sa grande bouche.

\- Tu deviens prétentieux avec l'âge, lui chuchotais-je, encore un peu embarrassée par le fait qu'il soit au courant.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, répondit-il d'une voix complice, me faisant rire légèrement.

\- Quand j'y pense, tout ça grâce à un stupide action/vérité… Au final, je vais être obligée de remercier Naruto, soupirais-je.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna Itachi en se reculant un peu plus.

\- Naruto, il, enfin… Il a organisé tout ça parce que j'ai dû lui avouer à la dernière soirée que, comme toutes les autres, j'avais plus ou moins succombé au charme Uchiwa, avouais-je en rosissant.

\- Mais non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider à me rapprocher de toi, m'expliqua Itachi avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Oh, je crois que ce petit blondinet est devenu plus malin qu'on ne le pense, reprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que… ?

\- Il nous a baladés pendant des semaines, rit-il franchement cette fois. Et vu le nombre indécent de regards moqueurs et de remarques que Sasuke m'a lancés depuis mon retour, je pense qu'il était lui aussi au courant. Voire complice.

\- Je vais les massacrer. Vraiment. Ils vont me supplier de les achever, déclarais-je, un éclat dangereux dans les yeux.

\- Ne pense pas à ces deux idiots quand tu es avec moi, m'interrompit Itachi dans mes plans de vengeance. Ne pense qu'à moi.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un petit homme assez arrogant ?

\- Je ne suis pas un petit homme, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, me répondit celui-ci avec un sourire fier.

\- Carrément arrogant donc, me corrigeais-je avec un sourire moqueur. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?

\- Absolument, me dit-il avant de m'attirer de nouveau contre lui.

\- Je pense que je pourrais faire avec, lui chuchotais-je, un rire léger dans la voix.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, déclara Itachi avec un regard complice avant de presser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Cette fois, je ne le stoppai pas quand je sentis sa langue me demander l'accès à ma bouche dans une caresse délicate. J'entrouvris doucement les lèvres avant de le laisser entraîner nos deux langues dans un tendre ballet. D'abord hésitante, je finis par prendre davantage confiance en moi et je resserrai une nouvelle fois mes doigts sur son tee-shirt avant d'approfondir un peu plus notre échange. Itachi me plaqua plus fermement contre son torse, refermant un peu plus son emprise sur moi. Prisonnière au creux de ses bras, je ne pensais plus à Suigetsu, à notre début de rendez-vous pour le moins catastrophique ou au fait que Naruto se soit bien moqué de nous.

Il n'y avait qu'Itachi. Itachi qui avait demandé à Naruto de l'aider à se rapprocher de moi. Itachi qui m'enlaçait maintenant avec force mais tendresse. Itachi qui était en train de m'embrasser.

Il me fût plus difficile d'ignorer la voix goguenarde d'un blondinet que je connaissais bien quand elle résonna derrière moi.

\- Eh bah alors les amoureux, on dit merci qui ?

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

* * *

Fin ! ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (S'il vous plaît, je vous donnerai des gâteaux.) (Bon, okay c'est pas vrai.) (Mais si je pouvais, je vous promets que je le ferai !) pour me dire ce qui vous a plu, ce qui vous a moins plu, ce qui vous a carrément déplu, et caetera... (le latin et moi, une grande histoire d'amour ! )

C'est grâce à vos avis que je pourrais m'améliorer et essayer de vous proposer des choses plus sympas :)

Je vous fais plein de bisous !


End file.
